inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Murtagh
FA nomination *'Support'. I've done some revamping of the article, and I think it's worth nominating. « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 14:16, 17 June 2006 (UTC) *'Support', the artical is well writen and has a lot of facts. I think it would be a great feature artical. ~User: Red Head Rider *'Support'. Good article that deserves feature status! :) G.He(Talk!) 01:05, 20 June 2006 (UTC) Speculations Inheritance It was presumed that, on coming of age at 16, Murtagh inherited his father's castle and lands north of Urû'baen. However, in Brisingr it is stated that Galbatorix uses Morzan's castle for his own use. (Murtagh himself stated that his only 'expected' inheritance was Zar'roc). It is possible that, now that he serves the Empire, Galbatorix has given him his father's castle for his own use. Freedom While many expected some form of redemption in Brisingr, Murtagh remained very much under the command of Galbatorix throughout it. In was clearly stated that Murtagh and Thorn hated serving Galbatorix. During the conversation between Eragon and Murtagh, he learned that their true names can be changed. Murtagh told Eragon that he and Thorn would keep the idea in mind and carefully study it before trying anything, so that Galbatorix will not be alerted in the process. If this happens, then Thorn and Murtagh will break free of Galbatorix's control, probably taking many Eldunarí with him in the process. However, even if Murtagh frees himself, it is unlikely that he will join the Varden, because he disagrees strongly with their goal to destroy the Empire, and he hates giving loyalty to anyone but himself. However, it is possible that he will assist them in destroying Galbatorix for his own purposes, without being under the Varden's command. If this happens, then maybe, Thorn and Saphira may grow close to each other and then they fall in love, just as Murtagh's relationship with Nasuada could flourish again. However, once Galbatorix is dead, Murtagh will likely turn on the Varden or take the throne and the Eldunarí for himself, in order to satisfy his desire for power and to protect the Empire. It is important to note that Christopher Paolini said that one of the reasons he expanded the series to four books was because he needed to be true to all of his characters. Murtagh trying to take the throne in order to protect the Empire would both be in character and also expand the story of the final book. Sorcery It was believed by some fans that Murtagh is a sorcerer rather then a classic magician, because when Eragon connected to Murtagh's mind, it felt as if there were several other minds connected to Murtagh's. Others believed this may have been because of Galbatorix's control over Murtagh. However, these are almost certainly wrong because Murtagh is a Rider and gets his powers from Eldunarí - dragon's heart of hearts. More or less powerful than Eragon? Before Brisingr was released, it was widely believed that a fully replenished Eragon could have defeated Murtagh in the fair duel. The evidence for this was that Eragon had been fighting for hours and hours before Murtagh even took the field, and managed to go blade to blade with him until he literally collapsed with exhaustion. No further development of Murtagh's physical strength was shown, while Eragon had been given the physical abilities of an elf. On these grounds, it seemed probable that Murtagh wouldn't have lasted long against Eragon at full strength. It is also suggested that Murtagh had a natural advantage over Eragon at that time, made apparent by the fact that Murtagh was able to hold up Saphira even as he was flying away. As distance affects the amount of magic used, it is notable that Murtagh could perform this task with less effort than it may have taken Eragon at that stage. Moreover, Galbatorix, who trained Murtagh, was a lot stronger than the elves, who trained Eragon. In Brisingr, Murtagh gained elvish speed and strength equal to or exceeding Eragon's, which, coupled with his greater combat experience, made it clear that Eragon could not defeat Murtagh in combat. This added strength, combined with Murtagh's superior mental powers, healing abilities, spellcasting reserves, arsenal of dark spells, and the advantage of knowing his true name make it obvious that Murtagh was several times more powerful than Eragon, so long as he leeched off of the dragon's Hearts. With the power in Aren and/or the help of a dozen elf spellweavers, Eragon seems to be able to hold Murtagh off at his current power, but without them, he would be little threat to Murtagh and Thorn, even with Saphira's help. Murtagh likewise requires the power of the dragons' Eldunarya to sustain his titanic power, and without them, he would not be as powerful as Eragon. Why is Thorn so big? Thorn, Murtagh's dragon, has grown much faster than Saphira. Saphira grew at a natural pace, but Thorn matured very quickly considering his hatching was thought to be after the Battle in Tronjheim. When Murtagh and Thorn entered into battle with Eragon and Saphira for the second time, Thorn was much bigger than he should have been for a dragon of his age (it is not precise on his age). As such, many fans suspected that Thorn may have hatched earlier and Murtagh may have been a rider when he met Eragon at first. Later, Eragon asks Arya if male dragons grow faster than female ones, but she said they do not. Later during their second battle, Saphira comments that Thorn has grown another four feet in a short space of time from their last battle. It was not stated how big Thorn was in his battle with Oromis and Glaedr but if he continues to grow at his pace then he might grow much much bigger than Saphira. It has been confirmed that Thorn is as large as he is, because of Galbatorix's magical influence. That is, Galbatorix has altered Thorn with his power to grow faster. A problem inherent in this seems to be that Thorn is unable to control his body as well as he would if his growth were natural. However, this doesn't seem to be a major effect, as Thorn is able to fight Saphira very skillfully, without appearing clumsy or uncomfortable with his body. This is on overstatement, as Saphira bests Thorn at every turn during their second battle, in which she was fully rested. Thorn only escaped because of a lucky landing and Saphira's unwillingness to do permanent damage to Thorn, when she could have ripped of his wing but does not. Affilaction Should the template show all his affilations over time like on Wookieepedia. In other words it would look like this: Varden, Empire, Galbatorix, Galbatorix's Dragon Riders. Possible romance It is hinted in Eragon that Murtagh is deeply attracted to Nasuada (something that Eragon also guesses), who eventually will become the leader of the Varden in Empire Does anyone know what this is about exactly? Red Head Rider 22:05, 24 October 2006 (UTC) :It used to be Nasuada, but Koolguy0 (Talk) changed it. G.He(Talk!) 22:33, 24 October 2006 (UTC) ::I've only heard the Nasuada theory. This is news to me. I think the Nasuada verson should be put back in. Red Head Rider 14:29, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :::Agreed. G.He(Talk!) 23:45, 26 October 2006 (UTC) The Multiple Minds Is it possible that Murtagh is calling upon the Vault of Souls? it would explain both his enormous power and the multiple thoughts in his body. He could draw on their energy the same way Eragon drew on the creatures in Esmerelda (I know it's spelt wrong but never mind, I got the book from the libiary resently). The black magic might be the power to call on them among other things. Though I doubt this, because Eragon will supposedly draw o that power too, but I still think that Galbatorix knows not to draw on them, explaining his rising power, for he could store it in gems to be released, and he taught Murtagh how to do it too. The "multiple minds" is due to the Eldunari that Galbatorix has given Murtagh to boost his power to match that of Eragon's.Sir Grigori 01:52, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Methinks the Powers section is speculative - more so than usual *How does one AVOID 'magical' powers?! It isn't exactly Eragon: KAMEHAMEHA! - oops, '' Ka'me'haj'gmez'h'a!'' Murtagh: Hah! I dodged! You're a weakling, little brother! Too weak to serve the Saiyans - err, Riders. Eragon: Piccolo, how'd he do that?! It's more like: Murtagh: AVADA KEDAVRA! Game message: One-hit KO! Hrothgar died! Use next Varden? (YES/NO) So, what I'm trying to say is, you can't dodge the Ancient Language spells. All he has to do is yell Letta or something, and Eragon stops. If Eragon'd already gotten into Murtagh's mind, maybe he could dodge, but it still wouldn't be easy - Brom gave an entire LECTURE on that back in Eragon. I apologize for the bad humor. 169.229.121.94 02:11, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Avoiding it is kind of like PROTEGO! In Harry potter, there are wards to magic from affecting you Eragon vs Murtagh You know just thinking about it but I was reading the section about Eragon and Murtagh being more or less powerful than the other. I still think that with more or the Elven Spellcasters/Aren then Eragon would be able to defeat Murtagh but obviously until there is a definitive result this is speculation but there is one thing I would love in the forth book. Imagine Era and Mur fighting and basically they land, Murtagh loses the Eldunarí, Eragon loses Eran and the Elves assisting him and basically everything that powers then beyond normal. I would love to see who wins in a fair fight without all the bogus magic or power boosters. My money would be on Eragno though, he would be a better swordsman with his Elvin abilities and his magic would be stronger then. True, but Murtagh brutally beat them and listened to their pleas of freedom. It is Murtagh not Eragon boarding the ship I was just doing something totally un-eragon related when i found that Murtagh can be translated as sea, and i was reading in Eragon and some of Brom's mumbling has these lines in it " Will you perish as a martyr?Will you join the Varden? Will you kill Galbatorix?" then Brom talks about how he will be their to see it all which he isn't! these two things combined made me think, Eragon most likely will kill Galbatorix and he has joined the Varden, so will the first one be true as well? and if you follow that line of thinking which somehow led me to the conclusion that Murtagh might be the one boarding the ship with the Third Rider and the man screaming on the shore might be someone yelling for answers about Eragon's martrying. KingCoel1996 Alternative names in infobox The infobox lists the following as alternative names: "Shur'tugal; Galbatorix's right-hand man; Wielder of Zar'roc; Rider of Thorn; Morzan's son; Kingkiller/Kingslayer". But in fact none of these descriptions is a name... titles maybe. I suggest moving them from the infobox to a new section in the article (I think this is where they originally came from). --Weas-El Talk| 22:02, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :Any opinions? --Weas-El Talk| 13:55, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ::In agreement.--Wyvern Rex. 14:19, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Murtagh is Cool!!! Some people say Murtagh is attracted to Nasuada, is it true? Murtagh: Dragon: Thorn Family: Morzan,Selena,Eragon Teacher: Tornac, Galbatorix, Shruikan I think Murtagh or REALLY HOT in the movie <> ]>>>>>>>>> <3 <3 <3 <3 Murtagh!!! He better not like Nasuada he is wayyyyy out of her leage I felt bad for him Did Murtagh have any elvish/elfish features, like any of the other Dragon Riders??? Human dragon riders get elvish features, such as Eragon........ Did Murtagh get those too??? Brom's dragon died, so that kind of stopped the transformation process, but what about Murtagh??? : Those features come with time. Eragon only got them so quickly because they were accelerated during the Blood-Oath Celebration. So no, Murtagh did not have them at the conclusion of the fourth book, but assuming Thorn lives long enough, he will. - arch angel gabriele 02:30, November 24, 2012 (MST) Murtagh-Eragon Age difference.~ I think this page should be edited. Murtagh is four years, not three years, older, than Eragon. Here's how I figured this out. Murtagh was at least three years old when Morzan threw Zarroc at him and his back got scarred. This was before, but around the same time, that Morzan left to go hunt for Saphira's egg, and Selena left for Carvahall. Selena's pregnancy with Eragon lasted nine months (she was pregnant around this same time.) Doesn't this mean that Murtagh is at least three years and nine months older than Eragon? (Count Veger (talk) 07:36, November 16, 2013 (UTC)) Killing Hrothgar His killing of Hrothgar has been deemed compulsion to act against his will and not a willing choice, correct? He did not do it because he felt like it, correct? Jdogno7 (talk) 09:20, May 11, 2017 (UTC) :Incorrect. In chapter 43 of Inheritance, Hall of the Soothsayer, Galbatorix mentions that he was surprised by Murtagh’s act of regicide, so unless it is proven elsewhere that Galbatorix was lying, I’d say that Murtagh killed Hrothgar of his own volition.